Nobuta wo Produce: Shuji's Confession
by catherine.tolentino
Summary: Shuji and Akira are leaving town to meet up with their high school friends at their high school's reunion. One of those friends happens to be Nobuta. And well, Shuji has something very important to confess...


Chapter 1: "I Have Something to Confess…"

Shuji Kiritani and his friend Akira Kusano were about ready to have a great trip. For them, this wasn't any ordinary trip; it was a huge reunion with their high school buds, but they weren't glad because of being reunited with them. Shuji was sure that he'd have to be showing his true, actual self to his former friends, and well…He had no idea on exactly how he should begin that awkward conversation. Somehow, it seemed better to have a conversation with Akira than it was to think about the talk he would eventually have with his high school buds.

"Oi, Kiritani! Sh-u-ji! Shuji?!" Akira exclaimed as he entered Shuji's bedroom; soy milk carton in hand. He made a type of laugh. Since their last year of high school, Shuji and Akira have moved into an apartment and are currently living together along with Shuji's younger brother Koji. "Shuji…"

Shuji turned quickly around. "Nani?!" he exclaimed as he let his folded t-shirt slip from his hand and into a suitcase. "What's up?"

Akira giggled, and then took a sip at his soy milk. "Are you ready to meet up with Nobuta-chan?"

Shuji couldn't make any sense of what Akira was asking him and nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Akira once again took a sip. "Shuji, I know that it's been a while since we were all together. And…" He cut himself short as he released a deep sigh. "I did have feelings for her, but I knew I had to stop them; I didn't want them to come in between our friendship with her at that time, and because I thought that I could never make her happy…"

Shuji was shocked that his friend could talk to him so seriously; he wasn't usually like this. Akira continued, "But I never asked you…Or her how you guys felt about each other. So…" He once again exhaled a breath. "how do you feel about her?"

Shuji laughed; trying to change the subject quickly. He glimpsed back at Akira and frowned. "Oh, you were serious?"

Akira nodded in reply. "So…I do need an answer." He threw the carton in the trash can, and whispered, "YES!" as the carton went into the bag.

Shuji thought for a moment. The memory of him and Nobuta at night talking to each other at the playground came to his mind. "Well…" he began. "There was this one time at this playground where she hugged me, but I don't know if she was trying to comfort me or if it was something else. But, for me, I have to confess…" He paused as he looked out his bedroom window. "I think I may have feelings for her. However, I don't know how she would take it. Will she be happy? Or will she reject me? That's what I'm wondering."

"Hmm…" Akira stated. "I ask we'll have to wait and see then. But if she rejects you then…" He made a gun with his fingers. "BANG! She will be mine." He giggled.

Shuji laughed as well. "Umm…Nii-san…" he heard a voice say. A knocking sounded at the door. Akira opened it wide. It was Shuji's younger brother Koji.

"Koji, what is it?" Shuji questioned as he walked over to the door and let his little bro take a seat in his bedroom.

"Well, there's something I need to say…" Koji began. He looked out the bedroom window, and then came to look at his older brother. "There's this thing I sort of need to confess. Umm…There's this girl I like but she doesn't live within the city. I meet her through a friend and…Well, you won't believe this, but she lives at…Well, where Nobuko-san lives. You know our hometown… And…" He sighed. Then continued, "I was wondering if I could accompany you guys on your trip in order to meet her and, I guess, somehow impress her. Is that alright?"

Akira laughed and sat down next to Shuji. "Oi, Shuji! Kiritani! Kiritani Shuji!" he exclaimed in a deep voice, then laughed and returned to his usual voice. "So, what do you think? Should we bring him along?" He made the duck face and rested his chin on Shuji's shoulder.

Shuji, shocked, nudged at his friend and pulled away. "What's up with you today? First you're all serious…Then you…" His voice trailed off as Akira was about to ask him a question.

"So, what do you say?" he asked.

"Well…" Shuji began as he stood up.

"Nii-san, dozo! Onegai! Kanari shite kudasai!" ("Big bro, please! Please! Pretty please!") Koji exclaimed and begged of his brother simultaneously.

"Oh, alright! But I keep no promises. And if she rejects you then… It's not my fault." Shuji decided.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nii-san! You won't regret bringing me along. I swear!" Koji exclaimed in excitement, ran towards the door, opened it, and headed to his own room to pack for the trip.

"Yoshi!" Akira stated. "Looks like Koji has grown up, huh?"

Shuji nodded, but there was one thing he was worried about. What is he going to say to Nobuta? How will explain his feelings to her?

Find out in the next chapter! TBC!


End file.
